Entre bodas y confesiones
by Unichulosience D
Summary: [Fic participante en la actividad De San Valentine "Una Boda para todos " del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"] Una boda, una pareja, dos enamorados y sentimientos escondidos... ¿Llegó el momento de confesar?


_**Entre bodas y confesiones**_

 **.*.**

 ** _ **[Fic participante en la actividad De San Valentine**_**

 ** _ **"Una Boda para todos " del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"]**_**

 ** **.****

 _ **Ni HunterXHunter, ni sus personajes me pertenecen,**_

 _ **son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi.**_

 **.*.**

* * *

 _¿Alguna vez se detuvieron a pensar en el cómo sería la boda entre dos cazadores?_

 **Rara**. No hay otra forma de definirla. Aunque emotivas, tiernas o trágicas, siempre habrá algún detalle que las aleje de la "normalidad" a la que estamos acostumbrados.

Y, como no pudo haber sido de otra manera, la boda en la que hoy nos centraremos también lo fue… pero no necesariamente de una forma negativa…

 **.**

La ceremonia fue realmente preciosa, nadie se atrevería a negarlo. Aunque la tarde gozó de cierto tono melancólico, reflejado en el cielo – recubierto de delicadas pinceladas durazno, salmón y terracota – y en los rostros de los novios, quienes parecían estar al borde del ataque nervioso.

La novia, una joven cazadora de nombre Elizabetha, lucía como toda una princesa aquella bella tarde de verano. Sus estilizadas piernas, rodeadas por una espesa falda de tul blanco, se sostenían sobre unos vertiginosos zapatos de tacón alto, plateados como la luna reflejada sobre la superficie del mar nocturno. Su torso, enguantado en un top bordado, exhibía sutilmente su cuello, enmarcado por un escote corazón.

No llevaba más accesorios que un par de delicados aros de plata y un velo de encaje claro, que caía por sobre su espalda cual nieve sobre las montañas en invierno.

El novio, Gon Freecss (a quien ya deberían de conocer), vestía un formal esmoquin blanco, combinando a la perfección con el vestido de su prometida. Era un traje de tres piezas; contaba con una camisa blanca, un chaleco gris a rayas y un saco cruzado de un tono similar al del algodón. Rodeando su cuello, tenía una delicada corbata verde brillante; esta aportaba un toque de color al conjunto, resaltando de entre tanta blancura.

Sus zapatos recién lustrados relucían como piedras azabaches, haciendo juego con su rebelde cabello negro.

 **.**

La boda se llevó a cabo en una zona bastante apartada de la ciudad, en un inmenso valle rodeado de altos pinos y salpicado con coloridas flores de estación. Justo en el centro de este, habían instalado un arco nupcial (rodeado de lo que parecían ser rosas) y un pequeño altar recubierto por un mantel color crema; dando la cara a una decena de sillas plegables distribuidas en dos filas, y dejando espacio a una espesa alfombra de lana carmín.

Los invitados no fueron muchos. Apenas un par de amigos y sus familiares más cercanos.

 **.**

La ceremonia parecía avanzar con normalidad, sin ningún inconveniente.

Pero los rostros de los novios delataban su inseguridad. Era como si estuviesen esperando que algo sucediese, para así tener una escusa y huir de allí.

Aunque no eran los únicos…

En primera fila, y tratando de esbozar una sonrisa lo suficientemente convincente como para ahuyentar a la tristeza, se encontraba Killua Zoldyck, mejor amigo y compañero de aventuras de Gon.

Estos dos ya no eran un par de niños, el tiempo había hecho de las suyas, transformándolos en adultos medianamente maduros (pues aún siguen conservando un poco de su actitud infantil). Su relación sigue siendo tan cercana y divertida como siempre, aunque tal vez (y gracias a la edad) un poco más seria.

Killua no está lo que nosotros llamaríamos feliz. Esto se debe principalmente a que Gon – de quien lleva años enamorado – iba a casarse… con alguien que no era él. Y esto le partía el corazón.

Aunque no lo crean, Elizabetha y él se llevan bastante bien, ella era muy consciente de los sentimientos que el albino trataba de ocultar de su amigo. Pero esto nunca le molestó, le daba más pena que coraje…

 **.**

Volviendo con los novios, el momento de los votos había llegado. Gon fue el primero en hablar, estaba tan nervioso que le temblaban las piernas y las manos le sudaban a mares.

Respiró hondo y se dispuso a pronunciar aquellas palabras que tantos minutos le habían tomado memorizar:

– _Elizabetha, hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos. Algunas buenas, otras no tanto…, pero logramos superarlas del mejor modo posible. –_ el pelinegro trató de esbozar una sonrisa, mas solo consiguió formar una mueca falsa y temblorosa _– Hoy, luego de unos años de precioso noviazgo, llegó el momento de dar el siguiente paso y unir nuestras vidas… para siempre –_ a duras penas logró terminar la frase, las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, se negaban a salir.

Una pequeña niña se les acercó, cargando un cojín rojo sangre con dos delicados anillos de oro encima. Se situó justo enfrente de ellos.

Gon tomó una de las sortijas, sus dedos parecían de gelatina. Aún lleno de dudas, sujetó la mano de su prometida y se dispuso a acomodar el anillo en su dedo anular. Pero su gesto se vio interrumpido por la misma Eli, quien dejó escapar un gran suspiro y contuvo las manos del pelinegro entre las suyas.

– _Gon, no puedo hacerlo. Ambos sabemos que esto no es lo correcto… –_ admitió, bastante nerviosa; todos los presentes la observaban, confusos _– No me malinterpretes, nos llevamos de maravilla y juntos formamos un gran equipo… Pero… yo sé que dejé de gustarte hace ya bastante tiempo, sé que no me lo dijiste para no dañar mis sentimientos, sé que te enamoraste de otra persona… y está bien, puedo entenderlo. –_ su voz se quebró; mas no de tristeza, sino que de alivio, pues finalmente se atrevió a escupir todas estas sensaciones y sentimientos que había estado escondiendo _– Tú más que nadie sabes que te apoyo incondicionalmente, yo solo quiero que seas feliz… y sé que no lo eres a mi lado… o al menos no en el ámbito romántico._

El rostro de Gon era todo un poema a la incertidumbre. Era como si su cuerpo estuviese debatiéndose entre largarse a llorar de felicidad y desmayarse de los nervios. Sus ojos brillaban esperanzados, las palabras de Eli habían dado justo en el blanco.

Pequeñas lágrimas cristalinas rodaban por sus mejillas, como una cascada de agua salada en miniatura. Entrecerrando los ojos y con las mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa gigantesca y sincera.

– _Gracias…_ – alcanzó a susurrar, recibiendo un dulce gesto por parte de su mejor amiga (y ahora ex-novia).

Los invitados bromeaban entre ellos, aún bastante confusos ante la situación. Pronto, la novia se les habría unido.

El pelinegro se volteó en dirección a Killua, quien lo observaba con los ojos tan abiertos que sus globos oculares amenazaban con escaparse de sus cuencas. Corrió hacia él, atrapando al albino en un fuerte abrazo. Este último solo se dejó llevar, correspondiendo finalmente, con lágrimas de felicidad bajando desde sus húmedos ojos azules.

– _¡Yo me opongo! –_ exclamó Killua, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho; pero con una gran sonrisa plantada en la cara.

 **.**

Poco a poco, e incentivados por Elizabetha, los presente fueron evacuando el lugar; dejando solos a los fieles amigos enamorados.

La última en marcharse fue Alluka; quien, llorando de pura alegría, se despidió de su hermano y su amigo, no sin antes desearles lo mejor. Sí, Alluka también era consiente de los sentimientos de ambos chicos, y no podía estar más feliz por ellos.

Gon, aún con el rostro enterrado en el cuello de Killua, soltó un suspiro de alivio. Lentamente, se separó de este, encarándolo. Le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al albino.

– _Creo que es momento de aclarar las cosas, ¿no crees?_

– _Si…_

– _¿Empiezas tú o prefieres que lo haga yo? –_ preguntó el pelinegro.

– _Podríamos hacerlo al mismo tiempo –_ propuso Killua, algo avergonzado.

Gon asintió. Ambos chicos se tomaron de las manos y, mirándose a los ojos, comenzaron la cuenta regresiva…

 _ **3…**_

 _ **2…**_

 _ **1…**_

– _ **¡Me gustas!**_ – gritaron al unísono; para, seguidamente, echarse a reír.

Y así, riéndose a carcajadas, compartieron sus sentimientos. Esos que durante tanto tiempo habían mantenido escondidos…

Killua los había descubierto poco después de que Gon comenzase a salir con Eli. En un principio tenía miedo, no quería intervenir en su relación, por lo que calló a su corazón y reprimió sus verdaderas intenciones.

Gon tardó mucho más en darse cuenta. Terminado por descubrirlo meses después de proponerle matrimonio a Eli, y de que su amigo por poco entrase en depresión.

Pero eso ya no importaba, al fin y al cabo, ahora estaban juntos, ¿no?

 **.**

Aún si la boda no se había llevado a cabo, ninguno de los presentes se atrevería a desaprovechar la fiesta que se celebraría luego de esta.

Digo yo, ni la comida ni el alcohol debe desperdiciarse…

El salón que habían alquilado fue sutilmente decorado, dándole un aspecto simple pero elegante. De las paredes y parte del techo colgaban serpentinas plateadas, creando una ilusión similar a una lluvia de estrellas que se derrumbaban sobre el lugar. Las mesas, cubiertas con manteles delicados y decoradas con floreros, estaban esparcidas por todo el contorno de la pista de baile, justo debajo de una gran cantidad de luces de colores y espejos colgantes. Al fondo de todo, habían acomodado un inmenso buffet libre, que presentaba decenas de platos de delicioso aspecto.

Los invitados no tardaron en ponerse cómodos. Algunos charlando en las mesas, otros probando la comida o incluso bailando.

Elizabetha remplazó su esponjoso vestido por uno más sencillo, más corto y de un hermoso color verde menta. Se la notaba increíblemente feliz; sus gestos irradiaban tanta alegría que todos comenzaban a verse contagiados por esta. Era como si se hubiese liberado de una gran cadena que la aprisionaba a un lugar, sin dejarle posibilidad de escape…

 **.**

La fiesta avanzaba sin contratiempos, todos disfrutaban al compás de enérgicas canciones y psicodélicos juegos de luces. El alcohol comenzaba a hacerles efecto a algunos de ellos, provocando despistadas sonrisas y bailes de dudoso buen gusto.

En algún momento de la noche, Eli se apropió del micrófono y estéreos, cambiando la música por otra más relajada y romántica.

– _¡Muy bien! –_ exclamó, llamando la atención de los presentes _– Llegó la hora de los bailes lentos, así que tomen a su enamorado/a y déjense llevar…_

Con algo de vergüenza en un comienzo, fueron formándose las parejas, las cuales se encaminaron a la pista y se unieron en una danza llena de sentimientos.

 **~.~**

 _¿Quienes conformaban estas parejas?_

 _Lo siento, pero no estoy autorizada para dar esa información, así que lo dejo a libre interpretación._

 **~.~**

Killua no se quedó atrás, terminando por sacar a bailar a Gon.

Situados justo en el centro de la pista, se mecían al dulce compás de la melodía. El pelinegro, rodeando el cuello de su pareja. El albino, sujetando fuertemente la cintura de su compañero.

Sus rostros expresaban la felicidad más pura, rodeándolos de un aura de eterna tranquilidad. El rojo no abandonaba sus mejillas, coloreándolas de un hermoso – y vergonzoso – color.

 **.**

Cuando la canción estaba a punto de llegar a su fin, algo logró detener y derrumbar el calmo ambiente que reinaba en el salón: alguien – a quien nuestros protagonistas no lograron reconocer – habían irrumpido en el lugar, azotando fuertemente la puerta de entrada.

Era un joven alto, de piel pálida y ojos obscuros; tenía el cabello alborotado y el rostro cubierto de sudor. Respiraba con dificultad, lucía exhausto.

– _¿¡Marcus!? ¿Eres tú? –_ se escandalizó Elizabetha, el resto de invitados observaban la escena en silencio.

– _Hola, Eli. ¿Cómo va todo?_ – respondió "Marcus".

La chica le miraba fijamente, incrédula.

– _¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?_

– _Vine a buscarte… –_ el joven esbozó una sonrisa segura _– Eli, cariño, ven conmigo. Prometo que esta vez nada se interpondrá entre nosotros…_

– _¡No me llames cariño! ¡Tú y yo terminamos hace años! –_ exclamó, indignada.

Marcus parecía sorprendido, supongo que no se esperaba esa respuesta.

Estaba a punto de insistir, cuando la joven cazadora – furiosa – comenzó a empujarlo rumbo a la salida. Entre gritos y protestas, ambos abandonaron el salón, dejando a todos en shock.

Pero no intervendrían, sería mejor que esos dos solucionaran sus problemas a solas…

Además de que nadie quería enfrentarse a la furia de Elizabetha…

 **~o~**

Aunque puedan llegar a creer lo contrario, la boda no fue un fracaso total… Incluso, podríamos afirmar que fue bastante productiva.

Nuestros queridos protagonistas lograron aclarar y dar a conocer sus sentimientos… Elizabetha se quitó un gran peso de encima, consiguiendo que sus amigos comenzasen a salir juntos…

Digo, las cosas podrían haber salido muchísimo peor. Por lo que no estaría mal sentarse un rato a descansar, respirar profundamente y agradecerle al destino por haber juntado a estas dos almas enamoradas…

¿Qué no crees en el destino? No hay problema, ni yo misma lo hago…

Pero si vale la pena agradecer que las cosas salieron bien… Y así, tal vez, logremos contagiarnos de su suerte…

* * *

 **~o~**

 _ **El amor (tanto familiar, entre amigos o de pareja) terminará por llegar, de un modo u otro…**_

 _ **Y será mejor que no lo dejemos ir.**_

 **~o~**

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Debo admitir que me costó bastante terminar este reto. Principalmente por falta de inspiración. Pero al final lo logré :D**

 **No es precisamente lo que tenía planeado… pero me agrada el resultado.**

 **Cualquier comentario, aporte, opinión, crítica constructiva o algún error que hayan podido encontrar en el texto, pueden dejarlo a modo de review ;)**

 **¡Un saludo y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
